Jeremiah Fink
Jeremiah Fink is an antagonist in Bioshock: Infinite '' and a supporting character in the two-part DLC expansion ''Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea. As the founder, president, and principal "inventor" of the Fink Manufacturing conglomerate, Fink is one of the richest and most powerful men in all of Columbia. He is the host of the annual Columbia Independence Day event known as "The Raffle." He also privately collaborated with Yi Suchong. He was voiced by Bill Lobley, who also played Stanley Poole in BioShock 2. History Jeremiah Fink is an unscrupulous businessman with a manufacturing monopoly within Columbia. Through his sponsorship of the work of others using persuasive monopolization, such as R.J. Pickwick's Sky-Hook invention, and his close support of Zachary Hale Comstock, Fink has become one of the wealthiest industrialists in Columbia. Fink has become an influential member of the Founders party, able to pay off the police and the militia when needed. On August 12, 1894, Fink became even more powerful when he learned of the Tears occurring throughout Columbia from his brother, Albert Fink. Jeremiah was skeptical of the Tears until he realized the profits that could be produced when Albert made a fortune by plagiarizing the music emitted from the Tears and selling them as his own. Fink took the opportunity to obtain advanced technology and science he observed though the Tears to expand his company's inventions. Many of the technologies Fink obtained originated from the underwater city of Rapture, which existed in a different timeline. He briefly collaborated with Dr. Yi Suchong of Rapture, trading technology between Tears. It was at this time Fink ordered "underwater expeditions" to Rapture's location, to obtain ADAM for Columbia's Vigors. Fink's and Suchong's collaboration created additional devices and technologies, such as the Big Daddies and Songbird. Fink was later approached by Comstock, and hired to kill Robert and Rosalind Lutece by sabotaging the device they used to travel between realities. As a reward, following their elimination, Fink was given ownership of the Lutece's patents. The Luteces did not cease to exist due to their interference, but became capable of existing across multiple dimensions. ''Bioshock Infinite'' When Booker DeWitt first encounters Fink, he is hosting the 1912 Columbian Secession Day Raffle. During the Raffle, as Booker is to throw a baseball at an interracial couple on stage (or at Fink, depending on the player's decision), Fink and the Police notice the "AD" brand on Booker's hand and identify him as the prophesied "False Shepard." When Booker and Elizabeth arrive at Finkton to get weaponry for the Vox Populi, Fink is waiting for them, having already taken gunsmith Chen Lin to the Good Time Club for interrogation. Jeremiah offers Booker a job as his head of security and sends several waves of enemies to attack Booker as a way of "evaluating" his skills for the position. Booker rejects his offer, angering Fink in the process. Though the use of Tears, Booker and Elizabeth travel to a reality where the Vox Populi have have received large numbers of weapons and are revolting against Fink, resulting in a large battle at his Factory. The Vox Populi overwhelm Fink Manufacturing, and Fink himself is cornered by Daisy Fitzroy. Booker and Elizabeth arrive in time to witness Fitzroy shooting Fink in the head, murdering him. His son is then held hostage. ''Burial At Sea- Episode 1'' Jeremiah Fink doesn't actually make an appearance in Episode One of Burial At Sea, but is mentioned. In Yi Suchong's audio diary Observation 33, Suchong says he has caught Fink in the act, stealing and turning Suchong's Plasmids into Columbia's Vigors. Suchong decides in turn to use Fink's idea of adding an oxidizing agent to make ADAM products drinkable and presents it to Andrew Ryan and Rapture society, as an alternative for those who can't handle being injected with needles. ''Burial At Sea- Episode 2'' Fink returns again, this time seen captured by Daisy Fitzroy. Fitzroy is seen talking to the Luteces. It is apparent from Fink's laboratories that he collaborated heavily with Yi Suchong, trading technology and ideas though Tears. Fink and Suchong both worked together to create Big Daddies and the Songbird. When Suchong sought the process of making pairbonds possible, Fink immediately cut all ties with Suchong in fear he would find out the method of imprinting. Personality Fink is a vain, cunning, and opportunistic businessman, owning the most successful business in Columbia, and likely is the richest man in the entire city. He is manipulative, using exploitative business practices upon his employees' work hour and pay. Instead of paying his workers in Silver Eagles, he pays in Fink Tokens, only valid at the Fink Company store. Many of his workers are homeless and starving, living in a Shantytown below the main factory. Fink himself is a very charismatic man, hosting the annual Raffle and seemingly popular among the upperclass citizens of Columbia. This extends only to the supporters of the Founders as the Vox Populi and its supporters see Fink as an enemy, and a target of their anger. The voxophone A Product Like Any Other reveals Fink does not care for Comstock's prophecies, but more of how he can benefit from using the prophecy. Fink's own variation of Social Darwinism, sees industry as an organization similar to nature, made up of lions (leaders), cattle (workers), and hyenas (tricksters who only seek to "rile up the cattle"). Fink labels himself and Booker as lions, his workers as cattle, and Daisy Fitzroy and the Vox Populi as hyenas. The Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink must be accessed in Episode 2 of Burial at Sea. Fink's living spaces exhibits his obsessive compulsive tendencies as well as his drinking problem. According to his voxophone, No Profit for the Prophets, Fink is an atheist, claiming that he has seen more "evidence to the contrary than in support" of the existence of God. His relationship with Comstock could be explained as a simple deception to further his greed, as suggested in his voxophone in the main game, A Product Like Any Other. That voxophone also suggests Comstock is reliant on Fink for his goods, which could be an explanation as to why Comstock would would keep close ties with a faithless person. The voxophone Solution to Your Problems also suggests that Comstock is somewhat aware he is (at least somewhat) deceiving his followers and collaborates with Fink to further his own image. Trivia *Fink's use of Fink Tokens to pay his employees corresponds to similar practices common in early 20th century America, brought on by the Industrial Revolution. *Fink seems to be based on early American industrialists, such as Andrew Carnegie and Henry Frick, who hired Pinkerton agents to quell their worker strikes — this is paralleled by Fink trying to hire Booker, an ex-Pinkerton agent, as his head of security. *Fink strongly resembles Bill "the Butcher" Cutting, a character inspired by William Poole, portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis in the movie Gangs of New York. Aside from his appearance, Bill shares a similar utter lack of mercy towards foreigners, his persuasion as a businessman, and influential leader of his Ultra-Nationalist party. More notably, Fink's Top hat and Bill's belt feature the exact styled patriotic stripes. *The word "Fink" may be used to refer to someone who is thought to be obnoxious or loathsome. *On the board of scalps in Port Prosperity in Emporia, it can be seen that Fink supposedly has gray/white patches of hair. Strangely, these areas are never visible. It is possible that the scalp used was from an older version of Fink before a revision (much like the model for the golden statues). Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Master Orator Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoists Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Fanatics Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creator Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Slaver Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Propagandists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists